User talk:Bullet731108
Welcome Hi, welcome to Yume 2kki Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:1285983908011.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Haruhi57 (Talk) 11:28, November 21, 2010 I keep forgetting you offered help if I had any questions, and what do I do? I spam the photo are with random pics... I just wanted to know what game this dress came from? http://yume2kki.wikia.com/wiki/File:Blue_Dress.JPG Thank you! LavenderKhajiit (talk) 23:01, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Greetings Bullet731108, I would appreciate it if you were to go through and edit the Neon city page that I created. Currenlty, I have put up a basic WIP of the content required in the page. I will be hammering out some more pages so that people will have a vague idea how much new content they can explore. By the end, there could be about a dozen new pages I am reckoning. Hopefully, I am not imposing too much on you. I'll apologize if I am and feel free to tell me. Have a nice day/evening and hope to hear a response from you. Also as a side note, there is a yume 2kki video channel on nicovideo.jp (an account is required) that goes through all content that each new patch release contains. The channel link is http://www.nicovideo.jp/user/2460739. Though the last video was on the .100b release. I use the videos as a last resort if I can't find a particular event or map on my own. I am just putting it this out there in case you haven't heard of it as a potential resource for the wiki. Ithkul (talk) 01:11, October 15, 2013 (UTC) ithkul hey bullet, just saw that you disabled comments in the features log. mind if i ask why? :) LainIwakura (talk) 11:45, December 17, 2013 (UTC) how to delete uploaded image? I tihnk it's nice of you to ask :) anyway - sure, i'd love to. LainIwakura (talk) 01:31, February 24, 2014 (UTC) FukoSan (talk) 07:16, July 5, 2014 (UTC)You know how to reach the Underground? Read me. FukoSan (talk) 21:43, July 22, 2014 (UTC) 'We need record the different Tracks of the Theatre World? It's only a change of tempo, but sound awesome (Yes, only for that). 'FukoSan (talk) 03:16, July 23, 2014 (UTC) 'Report of advance: Finished the W, V, U, T, S and R Content. (From Locations ) Exceptions: Shield Owl World, Square Ruins, Radiant Ruins, Sewers, Rainbow Silhouette World Reason: Missing soundtrack. Solution: Upload the files. 'FukoSan (talk) 06:23, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Just foul since "Deserted Town" to upwards (Locations ) 'FINISHED! YAY!' Now we only need write the articles of the New places and upload the Soundtracks. FukoSan (talk) 00:12, July 28, 2014 (UTC) '''Something to do? I accept. Can you help me? Audio Files I'm new here and have little experience with html and other web codes. How exactly do I add an audio file to a Music Room entry? Thanks. Crispyboomstick (talk) 22:10, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Crispyboomstick hey, i think pattoo made a third account and he posted a download link to... whatever the fresh heck "fulltrans" is. the rtp wont do anything with it and i cant open it in rpgmaker (granted, it does have literally no map data), but still i have no idea what it is and it may be of malicious intent so idk what to do but tell you Lips McGee (talk) 22:40, February 6, 2018 (UTC) EDIT: nevermind, it's not of malicious intent, but that still leaves the fact that pattoo seems to have made a third account to circumvent their ban Lips McGee (talk) 02:17, February 7, 2018 (UTC) Annoying ANON. Bullet, there is an anon user(2607:F798:804:26:D914:61F0:E00D:D2EB) who has ZERO respect towards people in this wiki and the wiki itself, insulting about everything just because he doesn't like things in here. Could you do something about him? Please, we need your help. Cutycuty (talk) 09:17, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Sorry to disturb you Bullet, am sure you must be too busy but, we have a literal troll in our hands here. Could you please go to this thread and give it a check. We really need your help. thanks.Megagutsman (talk) 03:13, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Vandalism. Right now ANON 179.182.82.214 went to the downloads page and changed the "Game Downloads" header to "NU FUDN WENS DUES" without any reason. I would keep an eye out if I where you.Megagutsman (talk) 23:41, February 9, 2018 (UTC) The Pattoo problem, again. Ok, I really hate to tell this, but Pattoo is on 'posting' his 'ideas' or 'references' like some ripping Mario stage designs off '''again, completely ignoring his 6-months ban. He doesn't seem to be changed at all. Cutycuty (talk) 23:32, March 27, 2018 (UTC) I mean, his latest idea, even when it is a clear rip off, Lips and I could modify it enough so that it would fit, so it had its merit. I would say that meanwhile he keeps posting ideas like that one we have two options: either he is permanently banned (and I think that would be too harsh) or we dig in the dirt as it where and we put his ideas to food use.Megagutsman (talk) 23:59, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Hello Bullet... I'm sorry to continually bother you about this, but Pattoo's ideas and suggestions have become... fetishistic. It's making me extremely uncomfortable and because of their IP hopping I don't know what to do. I'm really sorry to bother you so much but I just can't talk to them anymore. Lips McGee (talk) 22:12, April 30, 2018 (UTC) About being a moderator. Hi, Bullet. First of all thanks for the oportunity, but am not too sure if I want to be one. You see, I have never been a mod prior nor have I been in a position that has some power so am a little bit nervous that am gonna be a bad one so let me think things through and am gonna be back with an answer, okay?. Again, thanks a lot not only for this offer but for everything you have done for us in this wiki.Megagutsman (talk) 22:04, July 25, 2018 (UTC) Sorry about the delay on responding to your asking if I wished to be a moderator, I was with a friend for much of the day. In all honesty, I would love to! Anything I can do to help improve productivity and ensure the chat members feel safe is welcome in my book- but the reason I'm here to message you on your wall instead of my own is because I'm still not entirely sure what all of my responsibilities would be. I understand I'm going to be there to watch for vandals and rude people in chat, help with deleting and moving pages, and helping maintain the quality of the articles and safety of the forums, but aside from what seems to be obvious, are there any responsibilities I will have to take up that I'm not aware of? It's probably not entirely clear right now what any of those would be, but I suppose I'm just here to ensure I know about everything I need to do, even if it's something that doesn't normally show up easily in chat. Still, I really am excited for the oppportunity, so thank you. Sorry if I'm bothering you. Lips McGee (talk) 03:23, July 26, 2018 (UTC) Hi, Bullet. I though things through and if everything I would be doing is nothing more than keeping things straight in this page between users and helping with the creation and improvements of articles then am ready. If the offer is still open I would like to take it. Thanks!.Megagutsman (talk) 19:49, July 26, 2018 (UTC) About Discord and the Main Page Hey! Some people from discord are asking if I can add something that makes the existence of the Discord server more notorious. I was thinking of using DiscordIntegrator, but I feel I should ask you and Lainlwakura before adding something like this. What do you think? FukoSan (talk) 03:48, September 14, 2018 (UTC)